THE LEGEND OF SATAN
by uzumaki ibhi
Summary: bagaimana jadinya bila naruto merupakan raja iblis yang setia kepada Tuhan, tapi dia dikurung karena kesalahannya. kekuatan dan usianya juga disegel oleh tuhan, la;au mau tahu ceritanya baca sendiri ya... (gak pandai buat)
1. Chapter 1

**THE LEGEND OF SATAN**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER:naruto dan highschool dxd itu bukan punya saya.**

**PAIR: Naruto X Rias**

**maaf ya kalo fic nya jelek maklum masih belajar...**

**warning: typo,kata tak beraturan,hancur,lime,lemon,dll...**

**selamat menikmati... hehehe...**

Dahulu kala ketika Tuhan telah menciptakan alam semesta Tuhan kembali menciptakan dua mahluk dengan kekuatan yang hamper setara dengan tuhan itu sendiri yaitu malaikat dan iblis, malaikat yang diberi nama Giron dan iblis yang diberi nama Satan. Mereka adalah mahluk yang setia dan selalu menjalankan perintah yang diberikan tuhan kepada mereka.

Sampai suatu ketika sang iblis merasa cemburu karena Tuhan lebih dekat dengan sang malaikat, dan timbul perasaanbenci dihati sang iblis. Ketika sang malaikat melaksanakan perintah tuhan untuk mengajarkan manusia untuk bertahan hidup dimuka bumi dia dihadang oleh sang iblis, dan terjadilah pertarungan antara keduanya yang terjadi selama satu tahun tanpa henti dan mampu mengguncang alam semesta serta mengganggu kehidapan manusia dimuka bumi. Setelah bertarung cukup lama akhirnya sang iblis mampu membunuh sang malaikat dan mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan yaitu keluar dari surga dan menempati dunia bawah/neraka.

Seiring waktu Tuhan kembali menciptakan malaikat dan iblis dalam jumlah banyak walau kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding dengan malaikat dan iblis pertama karena takut kejadian itu kembali terulang. Dan untuk menghindarinya Tuhan memerintahkan iblis tinggal didunia bawah menemani sang iblis pertama Satan, mereka yang belum mengetahui banyak hal tentu saja menerima dan pergi kedunia bawah.

Waktu terus berlalu jumlah malaikat terus bertambah membuat malaikat muda berani menentang perintah Tuhan, untuk kehormatannya Tuhan menghukum mereka dan merubah sayap mereka yang semula putih menyilaukan menjadi hitam memilukan. Mereka juga diusir dari surge dan menjadi malaikat jatuh, setelah lama berkelana para malaikat jatuh kemudian menemukan tempat tinggal yaitu didunia bawah, suatu tempat yang diberi nama Grigorin dan menciptakan pemerintahan sendiri yang dipimpin oleh seorang Gubernur.

Para iblis yang mengtahui tentang para malaikat jatuh yang juga tinggal didunia bawah tak terima dan langsung menyerang para malaikat jatuh hingga menimbulkan perang. Berita tentang perang dua fraksi itu sampai kepada Tuhan, Tuhan memerintah kan beberapa malaikat pergi dan menangkap sang Satan yang diduga sebagai otak dari terciptanya perang. Tapi para malaikat yang dikirim untuk menangkap sang Satan tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan sang Satan hingga Tuhan sendiri yang turun untuk menangkapnya.

Merasa masih menjadi pelayan dari Tuhan akhirnya sang Satan menyerahkan diri kepada Tuhan dan diberi hukuman yaitu dikurung didalam neraka terdalam dan dikunci kekuatan beserta usia yang menyebabkan sang Satan berusia muda, kekuatannya akan kembali jika dia bisa keluar dari kurungan itu.

Para iblis yang kehilangan pemimpim mereka kembali menyerang para malaikat jatuh yang mereka duga talah membunuh pemimpim mereka, kini mereka dipimpin oleh empat iblis muda yang bernama Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus , Leviathan. Mereka terhasut oleh keempat pemuda itu untuk menyerang para malaikat jatuh hingga menimbulakan perang yang sudah sedikit mereda.

Tuhan yang kembali mendengar dua fraksi berperang memerintahkan para malaikat untuk menghentikan perang itu, tapi bukannya mereda malah semakin besarsehingga Tuhan kembali turun untuk menghentikan mereka. Turunnya Tuhan mengakibatkan sebuah perang besar yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'GREAT WAR'.

…

Ketika perang berhenti ketiga fraksi mengalami kerugian cukup parah. Dari fraksi iblis mereka banyak kehilangan para iblis keturunan darah murni dan juga kehilangan keempat maou yang memimpin mereka, dari fraksi malaikat jatuh kehilangan hamper ¾ pasukannya hingga meninggalkan sedikit pasukan, dan dari fraksi malaikat mereka mengalami kerugian paling besar diantara ketiganya selain kehilangan banyak pasukan kabarnya pemimpin mereka juga mati dalam perang tersebut.

Setelah perang, terjadi kekosongan di fraksi iblis karena keempat maou mati dalam perang dan menimbulkan perdebatan antara golongan pro old satan faction dengan kontra old satan faction. Pro satan faction mengatakan mereka berhak menjadi pemimpin karena mereka merupakan keturunan asli keempat maou, tapi kontra old satan faction tidak menerima karena alasan mereka tidak ingin dipimpin oleh orang yang hanya ingin berperang. Perdebatan itu berujung pada perang saudara antara pro old satan faction dengan kontra old satan faction.

Tak lama berperang akhirnya para kelompok kontra old satan faction berhasil mengalahkan kelompok pro old satan faction, sebagian dari kelompok pro old satan faction ada yang menyerahkan diri dan ada pula yang melarikan diri.

Setelah itu para dewan iblis menunjuk empat pemuda menjadi maou selanjutnya karena perjuangan mereka dalam perang 'GREAT WAR' serta perang saudara dan juga kepemimpinan mereka. Mereka adalah Sirzech Gremori, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, dan Serafal Sitri. Sirzech menjadi maou Lucifer, Ajuka menjadi maou Beelzebub, Falbium menjadi maou Asmodeus, serta Aerafal menjadi maou Leviathan.

100 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Disebuah tempat yang sangat gelap, tidak ada setitik cahaya pun yang menyinari. Ada sebuah kurungan yang besar dan dimakan usia, dilihat dari besi yang sudah retak dan hampir hancur.

Didalam kurungan itu tampak sosok moster atau lebih tepatnya iblis bertanduk tiga berambut kuning panjang dan sayap seperti kelelawar yang hampir mengembang sempurna. Sosok itu tampak tertidur karena suatu penghalang, dialah sang satan raja para iblis yang dikurung oleh Tuhan karena kesalahan yang diperbuat. Dan ketika sayap itu mengembang sempurna tiba-tiba retakan pada kurungan itu menyebar dan hancur seketika.

Krekkk

Duarrr

Kurungan yang tadinya berdiri tegak kini hancur tanpa sisa, iblis yang berada didalamnya mulai membuka matanya dan mulai berdiri dari duduk manisnya. Ketika melewati batas kurungan itu tiba-tiba iblis itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan berambut kung cerah sebahu, bermata biru seperti birunya langit dan lautan yang indah.

Setelah berada diluar kurungan pemuda iblis sebut saja satan mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya sebanyak enam pasang dan sebesar mobil toyota dibagian punggungnya dan dengan sekalim hentakan dia tebang meninggalkan kurungan yang telah hancur menjadi debu.

Disaat sang satan terbang tiba-tiba dia menghilang begitu saja dikegelapan tempat itu.

...

...

Disebuah kota yang bernama kuoh terdapat sebuah sekolah sebut saja kuoh akademi kini terjadi pertarungan antara kelompok iblis dengan seorang malaikat jatuh dan seorang pendeta yang tengah pingsan. Mereka adalah kelompok Gremori dan salah seorang jendral dari fraksi malaikat jatuh yang ingin memulai perang kembali, malaikat itu bernama Kokabiel. Tapi disekitar mereka tercipta sebuah barrier yang melindungi kota dari pertarungan mereka karena sekarang sudah menjelang larut malam dan yang menciptakan barrier pelindung itu adalah kelompok Sitri.

Kini terlihat kelompok Gremori sudah tak berdaya menghadapi serangan malaikat jatuh tersebut, mereka pingsan kecuali sang pemimpin beserta wakilnya masih tersadar. Tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan itu muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna hitam pekat dan terdapat simbol kepala iblis bertanduk tiga, kemudian muncul seorang pemuda dari dalam lingkaran itu.

Pemuda berambut kuning, bermata biru shappire, dan berkulit tan. Pemuda itu adalah sang raja iblis satan, dia memandang didepannya sebuah barrier pelindung diatasnya terdapat beberapa orang yang menahan agar barrier itu tidak menghilang dan didalam barrier itu juga terdapat beberapa orang dan satu mahluk bersayap hitam. Dia tahu mereka adalah iblis dan musuh mereka adalah malaikat jatuh yang memiliki pangkat tinggi dilihat dari sayapnya yang berjumlah enam pasang. Dilihatnya juga malaikat jatuh itu membuat sebuah tombak dari cahaya yang lama kelamaan membesar, tidak menunggu waktu lama sang pemuda itu berubah menjadi sosok iblis berambut kuning panjang , kulitnya menggelap, dan matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga bentuk seperti tanda koma berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi pupilnya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya dan dengan sekali hentakan terbang dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata, dia terus terbang kearah barrier dan ketika melewatinya barrier itu hancur terurai menjadi cahaya dan menghilang sontak membuat kelompok Sitri membelalak matanya kaget karena barrier buatannya tiba-tiba hancur.

Ketika dirasa cukup kokabiel melemparkan tombak cahaya super besar buatannya kearah kelompok Gremori dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rias gadis berambut merah panjang itu hanya bisa menatap horor pada tombak cahaya yang bergerak menuju kearah mereka, Rias kemudian melirik teman masa kecilnya yang sudah menutup matanya pasrah. Akeno gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat secara poniental menutup matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan dirasakannya. Rias kembali melihat kearah tombak cahaya itu seraya menutup matanya.

'apa ini akhir hidupku?' ucap mereka berdua dalam hati.

Tapi sebelum tombak cahaya itu mengenai mereka tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir didepan mereka dan muncul sosok iblis menghadap tombak cahaya itu dan mengangkat tangan kirinya kearah tombak cahaya tersebut.

Ketika tombak cahaya itu hamper mengenainya tiba-tiba tombak cahaya itu terhenti, seolah ada perisai tak terlihat didepan sang Satan yang melindunginya. Dan ketika ia mengepalkan telapak tangan kirinya seketika itu tombak cahaya meledak menimbulkan asap super tebal.

Semua orang yang mendengar itu pun terkejut bahkan Rias dan Akeno langsung membuka matanya, mata mereka berdua membulat sempurna tak kala melihat sosok bayangan iblis bertanduk tiga serta besayap enam pasang.

"siapa yang mengganggu acaraku…" teriak Kokabiel dengan marahnya karena pertarungannya diganggu.

Asap yang menyelimuti tempat itu kian menipis dan akhirnya menghilang menampakkan sosok iblis bertandu tiga, matanya berwarna merah darah dengan hiasan seperti tanda koma berwarna hitam, rambut kuning panjang, dan kulit gelap member kesan menyeramkan.

Mereka semua kembali membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna ketika melihat iblis tersebut, tak terkecuali Kokabiel yang kini seluruh tubuhnya dialiri peluh dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak kabir dari tempatnya berdiri.

Rias yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutan mereka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"s-si-siapa d-dia a-aura ma-cam a-apa in-ini, a-aura i-ni bel-um per-nah ku r-rasakan?" Tanya Rias tergagap karena takut luar biasa, dan jawaban dari pertanyaan Rias dijawab oleh Kokabiel walau dengan suara pelan tapi masih bias didengar oleh semuanya.

"ra-raja ib-iblis Sa-Satan.."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER:naruto dan highschool dxd itu bukan punya saya.**

**PAIR: Naruto X ...**

**maaf ya kalo fic nya jelek maklum masih belajar...**

**warning: typo, gaje, kata tak beraturan, banyak kata yang salah, hancur, lime, lemon, strong naru, godlike naru, dll...**

**hehehe...makasih makasih atas sarannya minna. Tapi aku kurang suka dengan yang harem, tapi tenang saja aku akan menambahkan pairnya mungkin 2 atau 3 lagi. Mungkin Akeno, Sona, atau OC. semuanya akan saya usahakan agar memuaskan minna sebagai pambaca, tapi maaf untuk updatenya tak menentu soalnya saya update via warnet jadi maaf minna... arigatou gozeimasu...**

**selamat menikmati... hehehe**

Disuatu ruangan besar dan megah kini berkumpul empat iblis kelas atas, dari auranya keempat iblis ini bukanlah iblis sembarangan. Mereka adalah para maou yang menjadi pemimpin dari fraksi iblis.

Diantara mereka adalah Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, dan Serafal Leviathan. Kini mereka sedang berkumpul tentang aura gila yang mereka rasakan tadi.

"baiklah, kita mulai saja pertemuan ini," ucap sang maou Lucifer aka Sirzech, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari ketiga maou lainnya.

"apa kalian merasakan tekanan aura yang sangat kuat?" Tanya Sirzech dan kembali dibalas dengan anggukan ketiga maou lain.

"lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan Lucifer-dono?" kini giliran maou Beelzebub yang bertanya.

"hah… aku akan memeriksanya kedunia manusia" jawab Sirzech dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

Sirzech pun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauh dari maou lainnya, kemudian dia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dibawahnya berwarna merah dengan lambang keluarga Gremory dan hilang dalam cahaya yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang ia buat.

Kini diruangan itu tersisa tiga maou yang duduk tenang walau nyatanya mereka masih tegang dengan tekanan aura yang sangat kuat bahkan melebihi aura raja iblis Satan.

"hah… semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa…" ucap satu-satunya maou perempuan diruangan itu dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua maou lainnya.

…

Dikuoh kini terjadi seperti penghentian waktu karena semua orang disana masih diam membisu karena sosok iblis dihadapan mereka, bahkan Kokabiel yang sebelumnya berisik kini diam seribu kata saat merasakan tekanan aura yang dikeluarkan sosok iblis didepannya begitu pun kelompok Gremory dan kelompok Sitri yang baru tiba.

Tapi semua itu terhenti saat muncul sebuah linkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang keluarga Gremory dan muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut merah dari lingkaran sirih tersebut dia adalah Sirzech Gremory yang sekarang telah menjadi Sirzech Lucifer. Ketika dia melihat sosok iblis yang sangat familiar dimatanya seketika itu juga dia berlutun dihadapannya.

"S-Satan-sama" ucap Sirzech sembari belutut. Semua yang berada ditempat itu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sumber suara dan terkejut dengan kedatangan sang maou Lucifer.

**"ahh… Sirzech-kun, apa kabar?" **Tanya sang satan dengannada menyeramkan, "O-Oni-sama" kata rias mendapat perhatian dari Sirzech.

**"**Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri dimana sopan santun kalian…" ujar Sirzech kepada kedua kelompok itu sontak mereka langsung berlutut kepada sang Satan minus Kokabiel dan budak Rias yang telah pingsan.

**"tidak apa-apa Sirzech-kun mereka belum mengetahuinya" **ucap Satan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sirzech.

"Satan-sama terima kasih atas pertolongan anda" ucap Rias dan dilanjutkan oleh Sona "kalau anda tidak dating, entah apa yang akan terjadi" sementara Akeno dan budak dari Sona hanya diam.

**"jadi ini hasil dari evil piece yang dibuat oleh maou Ajuka yang baru?" **Tanya Satan sambil menatap satu persatu iblis reingkarnasi.

"hai' tuanku" jawab Sirzech dan dibalas anggukan oleh satan sebagai tanda mengerti.

**"hhmmm… jadi begitu" **ucap Satan **"nah Sirzech-kun, nanti kita lanjutkan sekarang aku harus memusnahkan malaikat jatuh itu yang telah melukai kaum kita"** lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Kokabiel dan yang ditatap hanya berkeringat dingin.

"hai'" jawab Sirzech singkat.

Satan segera mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah Kokabiel dan seketika Kokabiel seperti tertarik dan melesat kearah Satan, Kokabiel seketika tercekik oleh sang Satan dengan keras sehingga Kokabiel memecik kesakitan.

"arghh..."

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak sang Satan langsung mencekik Kokabiel dengan sangat keras mengakibatkan tubuh Kokabiel hancur seketika menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang beterbangan ditiup angin menyisakan sehelai bulu sayapnya.

Kemudian Satan kembali menghadap kearah Sirzech dan yang lainnya yang masih berlutut kepadanya. **"bangunlah kalian!"** ucap Satan dan mereka yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung berdiri tegak.

"tuan anda selama ini kemana saja?" tanya Sirzech dengan keberanian yang dikumpulkan olehnya. Sementara Rias dan kawan-kawan hanya diam karena masih canggung.

**"aku pergi keliling dunia Sirzech"** jawab sang Satan singkat namun padat dan jelas.

Sirzech hanya bisa perbaya begitu saja karena dia tidak berani membantah walau pun dia seorang maou Lucifer. Satan pun berbalik dan hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi dia berbalik dan berkata kepada Sirzech dan yang lainnya.

**"aku akan perggi, aku percayakan mereka semua padamu, Sirzech. Dan bagi kalian iblis muda aku mengharap banyak dari kalian"** sebelum Sirzech menjawab Satan langsung menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir hitam berlambang kepala iblis tanduk tiga.

setelah kepergiannya terjadi keheningan sesaat namun akhirnya Sirzech membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan mereka "nah Rias sekarang obati budakmu yang terluka, aku masih ada urusan." Setelah itu dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir merah berlambang keluarga Gremory ditengahnya.

Kini hanya ada Rias, Akeno, Sona dan budak-budak mereka. Dengan segera mereka membawa yang pingsan ke ruang research magic untuk diobati.

Tempat Sirzech

Sirzech kini muncul didunia bawah tepatnya di masion keluarga Gremori. Sirzech segera melangkah masuk kedalam masion dan pergi kearah kamarnya mengabaikan segala sapaan dari beberapa maid yang dijumpainya. Saat sudah berada didalam kamarnya dengan segera dia hempaskan tubuhnya keatas futon berukuran king-zise, ia sedang memikirkan pesan yang disampaikan sang Satan melalui telepatinya ketika hendak pergi tadi.

'satu lagi Sirzech jangan memberitahukan kehadiran ku kepada siapapun'

'hah... kenapa dia ingin merahasiakan ini semua, cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan terungkap' ucap Sirzech dalam hati. "aku harus memberitahukan Rias agar tetap merahasiakan pertemuanya dengan Satan-sama"gumamnya pelan.

Tempat Satan

Kini sang Satan sudah berubah kebentuk manusianya dan dia sedang berbaring direrumputan dekat sungai dengan hanya memakai celana hitam yang sudah sobek hingga bagian lutut. Dia sedang menikmati hembusan angin malam sambil mengingat kembali pesan yang ditinggalkan Tuhan sebelum ia dikurung di neraka terdalam.

**FLASTBACK ON**

Disuatu tempat yang gelap gulita tanpa cahaya setitik pun terdapat sesosok moster atau iblis bertanduk tiga yang tak lain adalah Satan sang raja iblis yang kini berada disebuah kurungan sambil berlutut entah kepada siapa.

**"Satan, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu?"** sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar ditempat itu.

**"hai', tuanku"** jawab Satan terhadap suara itu.

**"aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan sang malaikat pertama, Giron. Dengan kekuatan itu kau akan memiliki dua sayap yang berbeda, yaitu sayap iblis dan malaikat. Aku ingin kau dapat menghentikan perang yang dilakukan tiga fraksi dan memimpin mereka dalam perdamaian sejati. Aku sudah memberitahukan hal ini kepada michael sang serapth dan memerintahkannya untuk merahasiakan hal ini sampai kau siap untuk itu, kau mengerti Satan?" **jelas suara itu panjang lebar.

**"hai' tuanku"**jawabnya singkat.

**"dan sekarang namamu adalah Satan Naruto Uzumaki. Ahh ya... dengan kekuatan itu juga bisa membuatmu berubah wajud menjadi manusia, iblis, dan mahluk midgod dengan dua sayap yang berbeda seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Sekarang apa kau mengerti?" **tanyanya memastikan.

**"hai' tuanku"** jawabnya. Dan kemudian sosok Satan mulai hilang dalam gelapnya tempat itu dan tertutupnya kurungan tersebut.

**FLASTBACK OFF**

Kini sang Satan atau nama barunya Naruto sedang menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin malam, tapi tak lama kemudian dia merasakan kehadiran malaikat jatuh yang menuju kearahnya.

"ahh... ternyata ada orang, maaf saya hanya ingin memancing" ucap sosok berambut coklat dengan sedikit tambahan warna pirang didepannya.

"tidak apa-apa tuan, oh maaf perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal" kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk hormat.

"ya... saya juga nama saya Azazel" balas sosok itu yang benama Azazel.

"ohh ya... Azazel-san kenapa anda memancing dimalam hari?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk bersama Azazel yang sedang mempersiapkan pancingnya.

"tidak ada, saya hanya hobi memancing kalau sedang bosan dirumah. Anda sendiri kenapa berbaring disini tanpa memakai baju?" balasnya.

"ohh... saya sedang mengembara dan tiba-tiba dirampok tadi makanya jadi seperti ini" jawab naruto bohong karena tidak mau dicurigai oleh Azazel. Azazel hanya menjawab dengan kata singkat "oh...".

Mereka pun memulai acara memancing atau lebih tepatnya Azazel melempar umpannya dan Naruto hanya melihatnya memancing. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama dan membuat mereka mulai bertambah akrab satu sama lain.

SEMINGGU SETELAHNYA

Sudah seminggu semenjak penyerangan Kokabiel salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh dan kembalinya raja iblis Satan. Rias, Akeno, Sona dan para budaknya pun masih merahasiakan pertemuan mereka dengan raja iblis atas perintah langsung dari maou Lucifer yang sekaligus kakak dari Rias Gremory.

Kini seperti biasa naruto dan Azazel sedang asik dengan acara mereka yaitu memancing, mereka juga selama seminggu ini sudah bertambah akrab dan sering memancing bersama kalau sedang malas dirumah.

Naruto juga sudah mengetahui tentang tiga fraksi walau sebelumnya sudah tahu tapi berpura-pura terkejut mendengarnya, apalagi berita tentang kematian Tuhan dalam 'GREAT WAR' sangat mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Juga sekarang Naruto sudah tinggal disebuah apartemen pemberian Azazel dan juga sudah memiliki beberapa baju untuk dipakai olehnya. Naruto juga bekerja di salah satu restoran milik teman Azazel yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

"Naruto besok kau akan masuk ke sekolah yang bernama kuoh akademi" ucap Azazel sambil melempar umpannya kedalam air dan menunggu dimakan oleh ikan.

"ehh... ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto terkejut mendengar dia akan kembali ketempat dimana dia bertemu dengan Sirzech setelah lama terkurung di neraka terdalam.

"kau masih muda Naruto, kau masih perlu sekolah. Aku sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu dan aku pun sudah terlanjur mendaftarkanmu sebagai murid pindahan dari Francis. Jadi, kau besok harus langsung masuk kesekolah itu" jawab Azazel sambil mengangkat umpannya yang dimakan ikan.

"hah... baiklah, arigatou Azazel-san" balas Naruto sambil melempar kembali umpannya setelah melepas kembali ikan yang ditangkapnya ke dalam air. Mereka terus melanjutkan aktifitas memancing mereka sampai tak terasa sudah tengah malam, Naruto segera bangkit dan pamit kepada Azazel untuk pulang karena besok akan masuk kesekolah barunya.

Pagi harinya

Paginya sang raja telah mengganti ratunya untuk menyinari bumi menandakan hari ini adalah hari yang baru untuk semua orang, begitu juga dengan tokah utama kita pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih senang dengan buaian alam mimpi. Tapi semua harus berakhir karena sebuah benda kecil yang memanggilnya untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Kringgg

Kringgg

Kringg...

Benda itu terdiam karena sebuah tangan tan menyentuh dan mematikannya. Kemudian sang pemilik tangan tan itu segera membuka matanya menampilkan sepasang mata biru serupa langit cerah dan lautan indah.

Dengan segera pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto segera bangkit dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk melakukan proses penyegaran dipagi hari. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya menampilkan dada bidang serta tubuh berotot membuat wanita merona seperti tomat musim panen.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya yaitu mandi, berpakaian, dan terakhir adalah sarapan. Kini Naruto sudah bersiap untu pergi ke sekolah barunya. Keluar dari apartemen dan mengunci pintunya Naruto segera berangkat.

Kuoh akademi yang dulunya sekolah khusus wanita, tapi diubah menjadi sekolah campuran beberapa tahun yang lalu yang artinya laki-laki juga bisa bersekolah di tempat ini. Itulah yang menyebabkan rasionya lebih banyak wanita dibanding pria.

Diperjalanan menuju kesekolahnya ia masih saja melamun sambil menatap langit yang memancarkan cahaya semangat untuk memulai pekerjaan manusia. Dia terus berjalan dan tak sadar telah berada digerbang besar dengan tulisan 'AKADEMI KUOH' tidak membuang waktu banyak ia segera memasuki gerbang itu tapi ketika sudah berada didalam dia melihat sekeliling yang ternyata sudah sepi menandakan sudah waktunya belajar.

Kini ia sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kelas 3b tempat kelasnya. Sementara didalam ruang kelas 3b kini masih ribut karena guru mereka belum memasuki ruang kelas, semua siswa masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"ku dengar dikelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru?"

"oh ya... cewek atau cowok?"

"katanya sih... cowok"

"semoga dia tampan seperti kiba-kun"

Semua siswa dengan acara mereka, tapi tidak untuk dua orang gadis cantik yang dijuluki putri kuoh. Yang satu berambut merah panjang dan yang satu berambut hitam panjang bergaya pony tail, mereka adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima.

Mereka sedang diam memperhatikan siswa lain yang masih setia bergosip tentang murid baru yang akan masuk hari ini, 'murit baru ya hah...' batin Rias sambil menghela nafas ringan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang sebentar lagi akan dibuka.

Skrettt

Benar saja, pintu yang dipandang Rias terbuka dan masuklah seorang guru yang membawa beberapa buku di dekapannya. Seketika itu kelas yang awalnya berisik menjadi sunyi ketika guru itu masuk.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru kepada muridnya.

"selamat pagi sensei" jawab semua murid serempak.

"nah… hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari Francis. Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk!" ucap sang guru sambil menoleh kearah pintu diikuti oleh seluruh siswa.

Tak lama kemudia masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit kedalam kelas, semua siswa diam membatu melihat pemuda itu masuk dan berdiri didepan seluruh siswa kelas 3b.

"perkenalkan dirimu Uzumaki-san!" perintah sang guru.

"hai' arigatou sensei. Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari Francis. Salam kenal" ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya. Tidak ada suara untuk beberapa saat namun tiba-tiba…

"KYAAA… TAMPANNN…"

"KERANN…"

"KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACARR…?"

Teriakan dari para siswi dan siswa hanya mendecak sebal karena kehadira Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak menanggapi teriakan itu malah menoleh kepada sang guru untuk diperbolehkan duduk.

"boleh saya duduk , sensei?" Tanya Naruto kepada senseinya yang masih terkejut dengan teriakan siswi-siswinya.

"ah… iya Uzumaki-san kau boleh duduk dibelakang Gremory-san, Gremory-san angkat tangan mu?" ucap sang guru dan Rias yang merasa dipanggil segera mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto langsung berjalan kearah Rias yang tadi mengangkat tangannya dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya.

'hah… senyuman itu seperti mentari saja? Uzumaki Naruto kau mampu mencuri hatiku dalam sekejap, hanya dengan senyummu" batin Rias melihat senyuman Naruto yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rias walau dalam hati pun hanya dapat tersenyum semakin lebar dan melangkah melewati Rias dan duduk dibangkunya yang kebetulan berada dipojok ruangan dekat jendela.

'terima kasih pujiannya' telepati Naruto yang dikirimnya kepada rias sukses membuat Rias terkejut.

Deg

Rias terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya, tidak mau lama-lama memandangnya Rias segera menoleh kedepan dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari gurunya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia dikejutkan dengan suara dari arah belakangnya.

'hai aku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu gadis cantik?'

Sontak Rias terkejutr dan pipinya tiba-tiba merona merah mendengarnya. 'ba-bagaimana bias?' tanyanya dalam hati dan dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto.

'ya… anggap saja itu salah satu kelebihanku' jawabnya santai, 'jadi, siapa namamu?' lanjutnya.

'namaku Rias, Rias Gremory'

**Tbc**

Oke, sampai disini dulu. Sekali lagi maaf jika ficnya masih ada kekurangannya, karena saya hanya berusaha menghibur pembaca saja…

Jangan lupa reviewnya…

BY: Uzumaki Ibhi


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER:naruto dan highschool dxd itu bukan punya saya.**

**PAIR: Naruto X ...**

**maaf ya kalo fic nya jelek maklum masih belajar...**

**warning: typo,**** gaje, ****kata tak beraturan,**** OC, OOC,**** banyak kata yang salah, hancur, lime, lemon,**** strong naru, godlike naru,**** dll...**

**hehehe...makasih makasih atas sarannya minna****.**** semuanya akan saya usahakan agar memuaskan minna**** sebagai pambaca****, tapi maaf untuk updatenya tak menentu soalnya saya update via warnet jadi maaf minna... arigatou gozeimasu...**

**selamat menikmati... hehehe**

Setelah seharian menjalani proses belajar yang membosankan, akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran telah selesai pun berbunyi dan semua siswa diperbolehkan untuk pergi dari sekolah itu.

Kini dikelas 3b hanya menyisakan tiga orang, diantaranya dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Perempuan pertama mempunyai rambut berwarna merah panjang yang digerai,ia bernama rias gremory. Perempuan kedua berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail bernama akeno himejima. Dan laki-laki disana mempunyai rambut pirang yang panjangnya hingga menutupi kedua telinganya, ia bernama naruto uzumaki.

Naruto kini tengah membereskan semua perlengkapan belajarnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas punggungnya. Ketika semua sudah beres ia segera memasang tas itu dipunggungnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu.

Tapi belum beberapa langkah berjalan ia merasakan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang dari belakang, sontak ia menoleh dan mendapati rias yang memegang tangannya dan menatap tajam kearahnya yang hanya dibalas oleh senyum hangat miliknya.

"baiklah, sekarang kau tidak bias berbohong lagi. Sebenarnya siapa kau?" ucap rias yang masih menatap tajam kearah naruto.

"ah… apa yang kau bicarakan, apakah perkenalanku tadi kurang?" tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan rias naruto berbalik bertanya kepada rias.

Rias melepas pegangan tangannya dan melipatnya didepan dada besarnya. Akeno yang tidak mengerti lebih memilih diam dan terus memperhatikan percakapan kedua orang dihadapannya itu.

"sudahlah uzumaki naruto, kau bias membohongi semua orang dengan senyum palsumu itu. Tapi senyuman itu tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"hoho… kau lumayan juga nona gremori, tapi itulah kebenarannya. Namaku uzumaki naruto, tapi pertanyaanmu itu akan terjawab sebentar lagi" setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan cahaya berwarna hitam bercampur dengan warna putih.

"hah… ayo akeno kita pergi keruangan club!" rias dan akeno juga pergi keluar dari ruang kelas itu dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangunan tua disebelah barat gedung utama kuoh akademi yang merupakan ruang club research magic.

Kini naruto sedang berjalan menuju kearah sungai tempatnya biasa memancing bersama azazel. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan aura suci yang begitu kuat diatasnya, refleks ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat sosok besayap putih yang berjumlah enam pasang menuju kearahnya.

"naruto-sama" ucap sosok itu saat sudah berada dihadapan naruto.

"oh… Michael ternyata kau"

"saya hanya memberitahukan bahwa sudah waktunya tuan kembali kesurga, saya diperintahkan untuk menjemput tuan" ujar sosok bersayap yang dipanggil Michael oleh naruto.

"ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku belum siap kembali menjadi sorotan ketiga fraksi. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku sementara waktu!" jawab naruto sambil menatap langit senja yang mendamaikan hati.

"ha'I" Michael kemudian mengepakkan keenam pasang sayapnya dan dengan sekali hentakkan ia sudah terbang menjauh dari naruto yang masih menatapnya pergi.

Setelah yakin Michael sudah tak terlihat lagi naruto kemudian menghela nafas ringan dan mulai melangkah melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda oleh kedatangan Michael tadi.

Naruto yang sudah sampai didekat sungai tempat tujuannya itu dan ia melihat seseorang yang tengah memancing dengan tenang yang ia ketahui adalah sahabatnya azazel. Ia berjalan mendekati azazel yang tengah serius dengan acara memancingnya dan memunculkan alat pancing ditangan kanannya dan duduk disamping azazel.

"hah… hari ini sungguh merepotkan" ucapnya sambil mempersiapkan alatnya untuk memancing.

"hahaha…" azazel hanya tertawa lepas mendengar keluhan sahabatnya itu sambil melemparkan kembali umpannya kedalam air.

"apa kau puas, aku seharian ini terjebak disekolah yang membosankan itu. Apalagi dengan dengan teriakan para wanita disana ketika aku melewati mereka" curhatan naruto tentang kejadiannya disekolah hari ini.

"hahah… maaf-maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak menyukainya, naruto"

"ya…" balas naruto disertai dengusan tanda ia sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan azazel. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memancing merekadalam keheningan yang menenangkan untuk beberapa saat.

Menyenangkan bukan?" naruto seketika menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia benar-benar bingung dengat ucapan azazel barusan.

"maksudmu…?"

"hah… bukannya ini menynangkan, kita bias bersantai menikmati malam yang indah tanpa takut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba" ungkap azazel dengan nada santai sambil terus menunggu umpannya dimakan ikan.

"ya, aku juga bisa merasakan kedamaian itu walau hanya untuk sesaat seperti sekarang" jawab naruto sembari menoleh dan menatap langit sore yang akan berubah menjadi langit malam dengan beberapa bintang yang mulai bercahaya.

"aku berharap dunia akan tetap seperti ini" naruto yang mendengar perkataan azazel barusan hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata.

"kuharap juga begitu. Tapi sebelum ketiga fraksi menginginkannya juga, harapanmu hanyalah angan-angan seorang bocah"

Azazel terlonjak kaget karena perkataan naruto yang begitu dingin, apalagi pada kalimat terakhirnya. Ia menoleh kearah naruto dan mendapati naruto yang tengah memandang langit malam dengan bertebaran bintang yang bercahaya.

"ya, kurasa kau ada benarnya juga"

Setelah mengatakan itu azazel kembali terdiam dan menunggu umpannya dimakan ikan sambil memikirkan cara agar dapat menyatukan ketiga fraksi dalam satu kata, yaitu 'kedamaian'.

"naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"sejujurnya aku belum bias memikirkan langkah selanjutnya" azazel yang mendengar jawaban dari naruto hanya bias menghela nafas pasrah sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memancingnya.

"oh ya, naruto. Aku mendapat informasi bahwa ada organisasi yang tujuannya masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagiku, tapi yang jelas adalah organisasi yang bernama khaos brigade tidak menginginkan terbentuknya kedamaian" ucap azazel memberikan informasi yang menurutnya sangat penting kepada naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu syok sesaat karena masih ada yang tidak menginginkan kedamaian terbentuk, ia menduga bahwa mereka pasti dari keturunan maou lama yang suka dengan peperangan.

"dan juga anggota dari khaos brigade merupakan bagian dari ketiga fraksi dan beberapa fraksi lain yang tidak menyetujui tentang kedamaian itu" lajut azazel, naruto terdiam sesaat dan memikirkan hal itu. Beberapa saat naruto tampak berpikir dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya sambil berkata.

"begitukah? Kalau begitu kita harus bertindak cepat agar dapat mengalahkan mereka!" azazel sesaat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada naruto dan kemudian mengalihkannya lagi kearah sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. "baiklah, azazel. Aku pulang dulu, aku tidak ingin terlambat ketempat membosankan itu" lanjut naruto dan melangkah menjauh dari azazel yang tengah tersenyum karena ucapan naruto tadi.

**Ditempat lain**

Kini rias beserta kelompoknya tengah berhadapan dengan empat sosok iblis liar yang dulunya merupakan budak iblis, tapi mereka menghianati majikannya atau membunuh majikannya dan menjadikan diri mereka iblis liar. Iblis liar yang pertama memiliki badan seperti banteng dengan kepala kuda membawa senjata ditangan kanannya berupa sebuah pedang besar bermata dua, iblis liar yang kedua memiliki badan seperti ular raksaksa dan berbadan dan berkepala manusia dengan menampilkan kedua bukit miliknya membawa senjata berupa sebuah pisau militer dikedua tangannya, iblis liar yang ketiga memiliki badan seperti kalajengking dan berkepala gorilla dengan sebuah kapak besar yang digenggamnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya, dan yang terakhir memiliki badan kuda dan berkepala banteng dengan senjata berupa palu besar dipunggungnya.

"bersiaplah kalian, dengan perintah dari maou Lucifer kami akan memusnahkan kalian!" ucap rias dengan lantang sambil menatap keempat iblis liar dihadapannya dengan pandangan tajam yang menusuk.

"hahaha… kalian ingin menangkap kami atau memusnahkan kami, silahkan saja. Tapi sebelum kalian memusnahkan kami, kamilah yang akan memusnahkan kalian. SERANG!" keempat iblis itu langsung berlari menuju kelompok gremory dengan senjata mereka masing-masing yang telah siap ditangan mereka.

Sedangkan rias hanya memandang datar kearah mereka berempat yang berlari kearahnya dan kelompoknya. "akeno!" akeno yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang bochou segera berjalan kedepan mereka dan merentangkan tangan kanannya kepada salah satu iblis liar yang menyerupai kalajengking itu.

Tak lama kemudian muncul kilatan petir ditelapak tangan kanan akeno, saat dirasa cukup akeno segera menembakkannya sambil menyebut nama jurusnya.

"**lightning shot"**

Kilatan petir yang ditembakkan akeno langsung melesat denag sangat cepat dan menembus tubuh iblis liar itu.

Jlebb

"arghhh"

Iblis kalajengking yang bagian tengah tubuhnya tertembus akibat serangan petir akeno hanya bias berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

Ketiga iblis liar yang tadinya berlari seketika menghentikan larinya dan melihat tubuh tak bernyawa teman yang bagian tengah tubuhnya belubang kini menggeram marah dan berteriak kepada kelompok gremory.

"ggrrr… beraninya kalian membunuh teman kami. Serang mereka!" ketiganya kembali berlari kearah kelompok gremory yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan datar.

"yuuto!" kiba yang dipanggil langsung berjalan kehadapan mereka dan memunculkan pedang suci iblisnya ditangan kanannya.

"kiba kemudian berlari dengan cepat kearah iblis liar berbentuk ular itu dan mengayunkan pedangnya vertical tapi dapat ditahan oleh iblis liar tersebut dengan memposisikan kedua pedangnya didepan yang membentuk huruf X. kiba menyeringai dan menghentakkan tangan kirinya ketanah sambil berkata.

"**balance breaker"**

Seketika itu juga muncul banyak pedang dengan bentuk dan warna berbeda dari dalam tanah dan berhasil menembus tubuh iblis ular itu hingga mati. Kiba kemudian menghilangkan seluruh pedang yang muncul dari dalam tanah itu, beberapa detik kemudian kiba merasakan bahaya dari arah belakangnya langsung melompat kearah kelompoknya dan mendarat dengan sempurna disamping kiri rias.

Iblis liar yang tadi mengayunkan kapak besarnya dan dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh kiba langsung berlari kembali kearah kelompok gremory dan diikuti oleh temannya yang masih hidup.

"baiklah kita akhiri" ucap rias sembari melangkah maju dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, seketika muncul bola sebesar bola basket berwarna merah kehitaman.

"xenovia!" lanjut rias sambil melemparkan bola sihirnya kearah kedua iblis liar yang tersisa, xenovia yang mengerti akan panggilan itu langsung berlari dengan pedang suci durrandal yang berada ditangan kanannya. Kedua iblis liar yang melihat bola sihir yang melesat kearah mereka langsung melompat kesamping untuk menghindari serangan bola sihir itu.

Tapi salah satu dari mereka tidak bias menghindar dengan sempurna, alhasil dia terkena bola sihir milik rias dikaki kirinya dan meledak.

Duarrr

Ledakan kecil terjadi dan menimbulkan asap yang lumayan mengganggu penglihatan mereka dan iblis yang selamat dari ledakan itusemakin menggeram. Tapi itu tidak lama karena xenovia yang berlari kearah iblis liar dari arah samping kiri langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal dan menebas kepala iblis liar itu hingga terputus dengan badannya.

Jrekkk

Kepala itu terbang dilangit malam sebelum jatuh menggelinding ditanah yang tak jauh dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sedangkan tubuhnya yang tersisa segera ambruk ketanah.

Xenovia kemudian melangkah kearah kelompoknya dengan pedangnya yang disandarkan dipundak kanannya. "baiklah, sekarang kita bersihkan mayat-mayat ini dan setelah itu kalian boleh pulang!" perintah sang bochou dan dibalas anggukan tanda mengerti oleh semua budaknya.

Mereka segera mengumpulkan semua mayat iblis liar yang masih tersisa dan memusnahkannya dengan power of destruction milik rias, setelah itu mereka pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh akeno kerumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena malam sudah sangat larut.

Ditempat tak jauh dari kelompok gremory terdapat seorang pemuda berambut silver melihat mereka dengan pandangan datar dan bergumam.

"lemah"

Pagi harinya disebuah kamar apartemen kecil terdapat sosok pemuda pirang yang masih terlena dengan kenyamanan alam mimpi dengan posisi miring menghadap kearah jendela yang berada disebelah kanan kamarnya yang memancarkan cahaya sang surya dan alhasil pemuda bernama naruto uzumaki terusik dalam tidurnya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Beberapa saat ia masih dalam posisi tidur sambil mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya, setelah itu ia segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu kayu disamping pintu kamarnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi selama berada didunia manusia naruto kini sudah rapi dengan seragam kuoh. Dia sekarang berada didapurnya dan memasak makanan yang ia temukan diminimarket sekitar kompleks, makanan itu bernama 'ramen'. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya ramen yang dimasaknya pun sudah matang dan langsung diserbunya hingga hanya menyisakan bungkus ramennya saja.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya naruto segera melangkah keluar dari apartemennya setelah membuang bungkus ramennya ditempat yang layak agar tidak mengotori ruangannya. Ia keluar dari pintu apartemennya dan mengunci pintunya, kemudian setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

"hah… saatnya berangkat"

Naruto yang kini berada didepan gerbang kuoh akademi melihat kelompok rias yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut silver.

'hoho… tidak kusangka bahwa keturunan maou Lucifer lama juga berada disini' ucap naruto dalam hatinya sambil berjalan kearah mereka dan melewati mereka. Tapi dengan gerakan slowmotion naruto dan pemuda itu sempat saling pandang sebelum naruto benar-benar melewati mereka dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"baiklah, hyoudou issei. Aku akan menunggumu menjadi kuat untuk bertarung dan menentukan siapa kaisar terkuat didunia ini"pemuda itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"issei, mulai dari sekarang kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi!"ucap rias kepada issei, " baiklah, sekarang kita masuk!" lanjutnya dan mereka semua akhirnya berjalan masuk kearah kelas masing-masing karena pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Hari berjalan dengan biasa sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi dan seluruh siswa kuoh akademi berhamburan keluar dari bangunan itu karena hari sudah sore.

Disebuah bangunan tua disekitar kuoh akademi yang didalamnya terdapat ruangan yang cukup luas , kini terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah duduk tenang disofa berwarna merah yang terdapat ditengah-tengah ruangan itu dengan seorang gadis yang duduk dimeja pribadinya yang tengah membaca sebuah undangan untuk mengikuti turnamen rating game yang akan diadakan pada musim panas ini didunia bawah.

Gadis itu kini mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan melepas kacamata yang dipakainya dan ditaruh diatas meja kerjanya. "aku akan mengumumkan bahwa liburan musim panas kali ini kita gunakan untuk berlatih didunia bawah. Jadi, persiapkan barang kalian untuk berada disana!"

"ha'I bochou" jawab mereka serempak, "kalau begitu, berhubung tidak ada pekerjaan sekarang kalian boleh pulang!" ucapan rias tadi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh semua budaknya.

Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena hari sudah beranjak malam.

**Skip liburan musim panas**

Didalam sebuah gedung tua yang menjadi ruangan club research magic terdapat beberapa orang dengan beberapa barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk latihan kali ini.

"apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya rias pertama kali memecahkan keheningan diantara merekadan dijawab anggukan oleh seluruh budaknya, "baiklah, kita pergi sekarang, akeno!" lanjutnya dan menatap akeno, seakan mengerti dengan ucapan sang bochou akeno pun mengangguk dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dilantai yang mereka pijak, perlahan lingkaran sihir itu bersinar dan ketika sinar itu menghilang mereka semua sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sementara itu disebuah apartemen terdapat sosok yang teng tengah menikmati sarapannya yang berupa sebungkus ramen instant. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah menikmati sarapannya disofa dengan pandangan lurus kearah layar yang menampilkan sebuah permainan dimana sebuah bola bundar yang direbut oleh banyak orang.

Ketika sudah menghabiskan sarapannya ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah keranjang yang berisikan bungkus ramen kosong dan beberapa sampah lainnya. Ia segera membuang bungkus ramennya dan kembali melangkah kesofa dan menatap kembali kearah layar datar itu.

"hah... aku heran kenapa mereka memperebutkan bola bundar itu?" tanya pemuda bernama uzumaki naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang tengah keheranan atas sikap orang yang berada di layar itu yang kini marah pada orang berbaju serba hitam yag mengeluarkan sebuah kartu polos berwarna kuning.

Keheranan naruto bertambah ketika seseorang berdiri dengan benda bundar dihadapan dan seseorang lagi didepan sebuah jaring besar dan menggunakan sepasang sarung tangan yang terlihat tebal.

"apa yang mereka lakukan? Bukankah mereka ingin merebut benda itu, kenapa mereka diam saja?" entah itu sudah menjadi pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinya dilontarkan oleh naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika sesuatu berbunyi orang yang berada didekat benda bundar itu menendang benda itu dengan keras dan membuat benda itu melesat kearah pojok kiri atas dari jaring besar itu, penjaganya pun tak tinggal diam ia melompat kearah benda itu melesat dan merentankan kedua tangannya, tapi benda itu melesat lebih cepat dan tak bisa ditangkap oleh sang penjaga membuat benda itu masuk kedalam jaring dan...

Pritt

"GOALLL"

Teriak semua orang yang menontonnya dan naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "bodoh sekali orang itu, masa hanya menangkapnya saja tidak bisa, ckckckck"

Setelah itu ia mengambil benda persegi dan menekan salah satu tombol berwarna merah dan seketika itu layar datar yang membuat naruto keheranan itu berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat, pertanda bahwa layar itu sudah dimatikan.

Berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen . berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kearah barat kota sampai pada sebuah taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai jenis bunga dan tanaman lain. Naruto perlahan mendekat dan akhirnya duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang ada ditaman itu. Ia duduk bersandar kearah kursi panjang itu sambil merentangkan kedua tamannya kesamping.

"hah... bosan sekali..." ugkapnya entah pada siapa, ia melihat sekeliling taman dan melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

Kini disuatu ruangan yang megahnya minta ampun terdapat empat sosok yang duduk dikursi masing-masing yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar dengan seseorang yang berdiri disisinya masig-masing.

"karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, maka pertemuan kali ini kita mulai!" ucap salah satu pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk dikursi yan bertuliskan lucifer, ya mereka berempat adalah keempat maou yang memimpin seluruh iblis.

"kita sekarang akan membahas tentang persiapan untuk turnamen rating game tahun ini. Ajuka sejauh mana persiapanya?" lanjutnya dan orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil memperbaiki cara duduknya sebelum mejawab.

Tenang, lucifer-dono. Persiapan sudah hampir selesai, tinggal mendata seluruh peserta yang akan mengikuti turnamen tahun ini" jawab pemuda yang duduk dikursi yang brtuliskan beelzebub.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk mengundang seseorang dulu!" uacp lucifer atau sirzech yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya, tapi sebelum melangkah ia dihentikan oleh sebuah suara feminim khas seorang wanita.

"seseorang, siapa luifer-dono?" cap wanita yang duduk dikursi bertuliskan leviathan.

"untuk siapa itu masih rahasia leviathan. Yang terpenting dia tamu istimewa kita" lucifer kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti seorang wanita berpakaian maid berambut perak meninggalkan ketiga maou yang tengah kebingungan.

Sirzeh kini sudah sampai diruangannya dan duduk ditempat duduknya yang empuk dan nyaman, sirzech tidak sendiri dia bersama seorang wanita berambut perak dan menggunakan pakaian khusus pembantu kerajaan, wanita itu adalah istri sekaligus ratu milik sirzech.

"grayfia, kau pulanglah dulu. Aku masih ada urusan!"

"ha'i" wanita yang dipanggil grayfia tadi segera meniggalkan ruangan itu dan sirzech kini tengah bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi sebelum pergi sirzech tampak berfikir dimana ia akan menemukan sag raja iblis, beberapa saat kemudian ia nampak tersenyum dan menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

Sirzech muncul dengan lingkaran sihirnya diatas atap gedung kuoh akademi. Dia mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatan iblisnya untuk memanggil tuannya agar datang kepadanya.

'semoga berhasil'

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kearah apartemennya karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Sebelum melewati jalan raya dia merasakan aura yang tak asing lagi baginya dan itu membuatnya tersenyum menyeringai. Ia berjalan kearah gang sempit dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam-putih(seperti bentuk yin-yang).

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir didepan sirzech, lingkaran sihir itu sudah sangat dikenal oleh sirzech. Ketika lingkaran sihir itu menghilang kini muncullah raja iblis satan.

Sirzech seketika itu berlutut dihadapan sosok satan yang berdiri dihadapannya. **"ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, sirzech?"** keluarlah suara khas satan menyapa pendengaran sirzech. "saya hanya ingin mengundang tuan untuk menyaksikan perkembangan dari para iblis muda, tuanku"

"**hmm... rating game kah?"**

"ha'i, tuan"

Raja iblis atau yang kita panggil narutotampak berfikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menjawab.

"**baiklah, sirzech. Kapan turnamen itu dilaksanakan?"**

"minggu depan, tuanku"

"**baiklah, aku akan melihat sejauh mana kekuatan para iblis muda itu"**naruto kemudian menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir mode devil nya, yaitu berwarna itam bersimbol kepala iblis bertanduk tiga. Setelah naruto pergi barulah sirzech berdiri dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang dan disebuah ruangan megah dan sangat amat luas hadir seluruh iblis yang berada didunia bawah, serta disebuah menara yang tingginya hanya beberapa meter disana sudah hadir keempat maou yang duduk dikursinya masing-masing.

"sirzech kapan acara ini dimulai, aku sudah bosan menunggu?" tanya pemuda yang kini tengah menguap dengan malasnya, dia adalah maou asmodeus.

"sebentar lagi falbium, tunggulah dulu!" jawab sirzech.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah lingkaran yin-yang didepan keempat maou dan muncul dari balik lingkaran sihir itu seorang pemuda pirang jabrik sebahu. Semua yang melihatnya tersentak karena seseorang muncul tiba-tiba, apalagi dihadapan keempat maou langsung dan mereka hanya membatin.

'siapa dia?'

Kedatangan pemuda itu membuat seluruh iblis kaget, bahkan sirzech sekalipun. Dan yang paling terkejut adalah kelompok gremory karena pemuda itu sangat mereka kenal terutama rias dan akeno yang merupakan teman sekelas pemuda pirang itu. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan pertama kali oleh seorang wanita berpangkat maou leviathan.

"si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"ara... gomen, saya uzumaki naruto. Saya datang kesini karena undangan lucifer-sama" jawab pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai naruto.

Muncul perempatan didahi sirzech karena dia tidak pernah mengundan pemuda dihadapannya ini, sementara asmodeus yang bosannya sudah mencapai puncaknya langsung berdiri dan berteriak.

"APA APAAN KAU INI, MANA MUNGKIN LUCIFER-DONO MENGUNDANGMU... hah... hah..." teriaknya sampai nafas yang menjadi terengah-engah. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tajam sang pelaku yang membuat asmodeus terlonjak dan berkeringat dingin.

"**apa ini sambutan untukku,sirzech?"** tiba-tiba suara naruto berubah berat dan membuat serzech terlonjak karena mengenal suara tersebut.

cahaya hitam tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh naruto dan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang kini yang terlihat bukan lagi pemuda pirang yang tadi tapi melainkan sosok raja iblis yang dikenal oleh keempat maou. Keempat maou yang sangat syok langsung terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali, tapi sirzech yang pertama kali sadar langsung bersujud dan diikuti oleh seluruh iblis yang berada diruangan itu kecuali para iblis muda yang tak megenalnya.

Tak lama kemudian para iblis tua langsung menegur para iblis muda dan menyuruh mereka berlutut. Mereka akhirnya berlutut untuk beberapa saat karena naruto langsung memerintahkan sirzech untuk membuka acara ini.

**Skip final battle**

Kini turnamen hanya menyisakan dua kelompok yang berarti ini adalah permainan terakhir yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Yang masuk kebabak final adalah kelompok raiser dan kelompok rias, mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan dibabak yang menentukan ini.

Dimenara para maou dan juga raja iblis tengah duduk dengan tenang dikursinya masing-masing dengan naruto ditengah dan sirzech serta leviathan dikanannya dan beelzebub serta asmodeus dikirinya.

"**sirzech, apa aku boleh menyampaikan sesuatu?"**tanya naruto kepada sirzech yang duduk disamping kanannya. "tuntu saja satan-sama" jawab sirzech, naruto kemudian berdiri sambil mengambil atau memunculkan sebuah bola berwarna merah darah (seperti bola yang digunakan tobi di naruto the movie 6) dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga dapat dilihat oleh seluruh iblis.

"**ini adalah bola tsukoyomi, bola ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil kekuatan sebesar apapun, bahkan kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan Tuhan itu sendiri"** semua iblis menatap kagum kearah bola itu, termasuk kedua kelompok dan keempat maou.

Setelah merasa semua orang menatap bola tsukoyomi, mata naruto yang berupa tiga tomoe berputar cepat dan menyatu membentuk eternal mangekyou sharingan (seperti eternalnya madara) dan.

"**tsukoyomi"**

**Tbc**

**Catatan: gomen karena kelamaan update, saya lagi sibuk banget kemarin maaf ya...**

VVV

VV

V


End file.
